Always There to Catch You
by Ashynarr
Summary: It was a fact that Canada had poor luck when it came to relationships with the other Nations. It was also a fact that America would be there every time to catch him when things fell through. AmeCan, Can/Others, Fluff. Now with additional Canada POV scene!
1. America

Always There to Catch You (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: It was a fact that Canada had poor luck when it came to relationships with the other Nations. It was also a fact that America would be there every time to catch him when things fell through.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: AmeCan fluff, Can/Others mentioned, Oneshot

((Based off of the song "She Will Be Loved", which I was listening to when the inspiration hit. More specifically, inspired by the AmeCan AMV of said song; "Canada will be loved". It is so adorable and well-done, so I recommend it to anyone who like the pairing.))

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

In America's opinion, Canada was beautiful.

Of course, he never said this out loud, because what if someone took it the wrong way?

But in his mind it was a simple fact of life that his twin had definitely lucked out in the looks department. Brilliant violet eyes set into a face that showed off the best of his heritages, and a body proportioned in all the right ways, neither too thin nor too heavy. And the mind behind that face was nothing to scoff at, either.

It was almost enough to make the southern Nation jealous, but he took confidence in the fact that his own looks were more suited to a hero than his brother's. And for a while, that was the end of the matter.

But one day, everything started to change.

Now, America had never been one to stay in a committed relationship with another Nation for any significant length of time, instead going from fling to fling with periods of being single in between. This suited him when he was too busy with his own issues at home to care about the others, but as he was dragged into the world, he found himself having more flings in a shorter period of time.

It left him feeling... unsatisfied. Like he was missing something, but what it was he could only guess at.

The idea that his brother could be having relationship problems never crossed his mind. At least, not until one summer morning, when he got a call from his brother on their recently-acquired telephones.

"_H-hey, Al..."_ His voice sounded a bit off.

"Hey Matt! Woah, I think this is the first time you've called me instead of the other way around..."

_"Yeah, well..."_

America frowned slightly. "You okay, bro?"

_"O-of course! I just... no, it's nothing. Sorry for bothering you..."_

Before the southern Nation could say anything, the line went dead. He frowned at the receiver, before casually replacing it in its dock.

He then made his way out to his car, barely remembering to lock the door behind him before he climbed into his Austin 7 and started the long drive north.

It was early evening when he arrived at his brother's current house, a small place outside of Ottawa. Canada had never really been one for extravagance, and it showed in the string of average houses he had lived in over the years. The lights inside were on, so the northern Nation was obviously home.

America knocked on the door, suddenly nervous. He wasn't sure why – this was his brother! There was no reason for him to feel this way! But the feeling continued to bother him, and only grew when the door opened to the surprised face of his twin. The surprise quickly morphed into a smile that was so obviously fake that the southern Nation just wanted to yell at his brother to get rid of it.

"Hey Al, what brings you all the way up here?" He said quietly, letting him in.

Once the door had closed behind him, America turned on his brother, pulling him into a hug. "I was worried when you just hung up like that, so I came to see you." He pulled the shocked Nation over the the couch, dragging him into his lap. "And don't say nothing's wrong, because I know you Matt, and I can tell when you're upset about something."

Canada was silent for a moment, before he wrapped his arms around his brother, hiding his face in the other's shoulder. "Wasn't I enough for him?" He whispered.

America's brow wrinkled in confusion. Who was he talking abo-

Oh.

"Was it something Francis did?" His brother had been dating said Nation for a few years now - ever since the Great War had ended, in fact. To him it had seemed like things were going well, but obviously he'd missed something.

"I saw him. And Spain."

Oh. Ouch.

"For what it's worth, I'm sorry, bro. Maybe the next one'll be better."

"I don't see why... obviously I'm not good enough for them..."

"Don't say that. It's obvious to anyone that it's you who's too good for them. You're the nicest guy I know when it comes to relationships, and it doesn't hurt that you're a real looker, as well."

America's eyes widened at the last part, and he quickly moved to cover himself when his brother pulled back to give him an incredulous look. "I mean look at you! You're so pretty that I could just put you in a dress and no one could tell the difference between you and any other chick!"

The expression on his brother's face quickly switched to anger. "You jerk!" He yelled, throttling his brother and causing both of them to fall to the floor. The southern Nation quickly put his hands to his brother's sides, making Canada quickly lose his grip as he laughed. The favor was quickly returned, and soon both were rolling around trying to beat the other at the impromptu tickle fight that had ensued.

Eventually they stopped, breathing erratically as both continued to laugh breathlessly. Canada was hanging over his brother, cheeks flushed with exertion and a real grin splayed across his face. America was hit with the sudden urge to put his hands to either side of that face and pull him closer, and the thought shocked him to the core.

In fact, he barely noticed he had zoned out until he felt something poke him in the cheek. That something turned out to be his brother's finger, with said brother staring at him with concern. "Are you okay? You looked kinda dazed for a bit."

America shook his head, trying to get rid of the strange urge he'd had. "It's nothing, Matt. The hero is always okay!"

Canada sighed, before helping his brother up off the floor. "I need to make dinner, Al – do you think you can entertain yourself for a bit?"

The southern Nation nodded, staring after his brother as he disappeared into the kitchen. When he realized what he was doing, he slapped himself in the face. Still, the urge to go after his brother, pull him into a hug and never let go never left him, even when he was waved out the door the following morning.

It wasn't until he got home later that day that he realized exactly what that feeling was.

And somehow it made him even more nervous.

_Something's changed._

_I don't know whether it's good or bad, but it happened and I can't take it back._

~0~0~

Eventually Canada moved on, starting up a relationship with England instead. America would be lying if he said he wasn't bothered by it, but his brother looked so happy that he really didn't have the heart to say anything about his new-found feelings for his twin.

Of course, he was also afraid that he'd be rejected, especially when the Great Depression hit. After all, who would want to date the Nation who had almost single-handedly dragged the rest of the world into the worst recession ever? At least that was the general consensus of the rest of the world, anyway.

So when he got a call from his brother early one morning, it came as a shock to him when he once again heard that lost tone in his voice.

_"Hey, Al..."_

"What happened? Is everything alright?"

Silence._ "...Arth- Arthur decided to break it off. He said he 'couldn't afford to maintain a long distance relationship during these troubled times'. I- I'm coming back; do you think you could pick me up at the airport?"_

The words came without any thought. "You can stay over at my place for a bit if you want – just to get over the lag and everything. It's not like anyone's visiting, so it'll just be the two of us." God, he hoped he didn't sound needy with that last part.

A sigh came through the line, but he could almost see the light smile on the other's face. _"That would be nice. I'll see you later then, eh?"_

America found he could barely wait the hours until his brother came in. It was raining at the airport, so he had his umbrella out, bouncing lightly on his feet as he waited for the northern Nation to arrive. When he caught a glimpse of that golden hair, he focused on it like a hawk.

He started waving while yelling "Matt! Hey Matt, over here!", earning some dirty looks from the people nearby. However, his brother's attention had been caught, and the southern Nation's breath hitched as he once again saw that empty smile. When he got close enough, America wrapped an arm around Canada, dragging him back to the car through the pouring rain.

"Sorry about making you wait; I didn't know it was raining this heavily, or I would've gone faster."

America waved it off. "It's no problem, bro! I don't mind waiting too much; I am a hero, after all!"

The light smile that appeared across Canada's face made the whole day worth it. "Well, thanks anyway."

And at that moment America knew that even if nothing ever came of it, at least he could do this much for the person he... cared for.

_Because admitting the truth, even to myself, is just too hard to do right now._

~0~0~

It was poor timing that ended the third relationship.

From the start, the two were obviously infatuated with each other. Ukraine wasn't too bad to look at, either, although that had earned him a slap from Canada along with a lecture on being more respectful to her. It's not like America really meant anything by the observation; she wasn't the one he was interested in, after all.

If it hadn't been for the War, they probably would have stayed together. The thought often left a heavy feeling in his stomach, so he shoved it out of mind whenever it came up.

Every Easter was spent alone (well, with Tony, but aliens didn't really get the concept of the holiday, plus he was a friend, not family, which kinda ruined the point), because Canada spent each of them over at Ukraine's house, painting eggs and spending time together. Each year he brought home colorful masterpieces decorated with rainbows and butterflies and a thousand other things, and America would have to resist the unheroic urge to 'accidentally' knock them off their shelf and watch them shatter on the ground.

That was when he figured discretion was the better part of valor and stopped visiting the northern Nation's house. When asked, he blamed it on the new war, not wanting to say anything about the burning jealousy that coursed through him every time his brother talked about his girlfriend.

Several years, battlefields, and nuclear explosions later, he walked through the door of his house to see Canada sitting on his couch, arm wrapped around his legs as he held one of the eggs, staring at the delicate colors and painted rainbow butterflies dispassionately. He looked up, and guilt flashed across his face.

"Sorry for intruding; I just needed to get away from..." He trailed off, gaze turning back to the egg in his hand.

America laughed. "Hey, I'm not mad or anything, just surprised. You know you can come over whenever, right?" He sat down on the couch next to his brother, resisting the urge to pull him into a warm hug, instead wrapping an arm around the other's shoulders. "So.. you wanna talk about it?"

Canada shook his head. "Not now... maybe later."

They spent several minutes like that, before the new superpower's nerves overwhelmed him and he got up, stretching and asking his brother what he wanted to eat with a forced laugh.

He never saw the slightly confused and hurt look on his brother's face when he made his way to the kitchen.

_Can't you see it? Every time you smile at someone else like that, they grow bigger._

_The cracks, that is._

~0~0~

The next relationship was the fastest, but also the calmest. America looked up from his latest intel on the happenings on the other side of the Curtain when he heard the tapping on his window. He looked up to see Canada waving at him, before moving around to the back door. The superpower was already up and at the door when the knock came, and it opened to another weak smile on his twin's face.

"C'mon in, Matt!" He said, once again feeling that nervous tingling in his stomach that his brother's presence always invoked.

The northern Nation accepted, making it halfway down the hall before he just... stopped. America closed the door behind him before making his way over, placing a friendly (he hoped it was just that) hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Al..." he whispered. "...am I that bad-looking?"

Shock and anger shot through the southern Nation, and he lightly whacked his brother in the head, earning a dirty look that he ignored.

"Don't say things like that! You're freakin' gorgeous, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise! I mean look at you!" He said, waving his hands as if saying 'look at that!' "I know models that would kill for a figure like that, and don't even get me started on what they'd do for your face! So don't ever say that you're anything other that amazing; in fact, don't even think it! Or else I'll have no choice but to prove you wrong by dragging you to every fashion show I can get to and having everyone gush over you until you admit I'm right."

The last part was said in a 'don't argue with me' tone, and Canada smiled in amusement. "Alright, alright, if you say so..."

The superpower huffed. "Dang right I am. Now, who put that dumb idea in your head so I can whack them for it?"

Canada's eyes widened in shock. "Abel didn't mean it – I mean, he was high and he always says dumb things when he's like that!"

America's eyes narrowed. "High or not, that doesn't give him the excuse to made rude comments about my brother like that. Get out of the way – I need to make a fast trip over to Netherlands..."

Canada wrapped his arms around his brother's waist, holding him close. "Please don't! He's still my friend, and I don't want him getting hurt!"

While the southern Nation could easily break out of the grip, he didn't, because that would involve hurting his brother. Instead he sighed, letting all his nerves and frustration settle down. "Fine, I won't hit him... but I am going to complain at the next meeting, just so you know."

His brother relaxed, but still didn't let go. "Alright, but don't be too harsh on him. He already knows what he said was wrong and apologized for it, but we decided to stop going out. It really wasn't going anywhere, anyway..."

This was new. "You two were dating?" He said, turning to face his brother once he let go.

A shrug. "For the past couple of months, but like I said, it really wasn't going anywhere."

So his brother was single right now... maybe this was his chance. "Hey, Matt?"

Those brilliant violet eyes stared into his. "Yeah?"

He opened his mouth. "Wanna play catch with me later?" Crap, that wasn't what he meant to say.

But Canada was smiling at him and for a moment he forgot how to think. "Sure, but try not throwing them quite so fast, alright?"

Well, there was always next time. He laughed. "The hero slows for no one; you should know that already, Mattie!"

The northern Nation just rolled his eyes.

_Maybe I can't say it now, but maybe someday._

_I just hope you'll say it too._

~0~0~

The fifth one was the worst.

When America had first found out, he'd been furious. He'd seen it as a betrayal, and for the first time since the War of 1812 he found himself screaming at his brother.

"What the hell are you thinking, going out with that communist bastard? He nearly launched his damn nukes at me! Oh man, if I hadn't been keeping an eye on him, we'd all be toast right now!"

It continued this way for a while, with Canada glaring at the ground, tears in his eyes, while the superpower complained about the island Nation. Finally, when America had paused in his tirade, the northern Nation's gaze shifted up to look his brother in the eye.

"Are you done yet?" He asked, and America finally realized what he'd done. Part of him wanted to get down on his knees right then and there and apologize until maybe his twin forgave him, but the majority stood firm, convinced that this relationship was wrong and it had to be stopped before his brother got hurt.

However, as his brother turned and silently walked away, the superpower realized that he had probably hurt him more than Cuba ever could have.

And damn if that didn't make him feel like the proverbial shit under someone's shoe.

It was almost twenty years before either spoke to each other again beyond the barest formal necessities, and in that time period America did everything he could to get over that _silly little crush_ he'd been harboring for the past fifty-something years. But nothing – not the flings, nor the alcohol, or anything he turned to prevented him from dreaming about soft lips smiling into his own, bodies curled together as surely as their border.

When he finally got the call from his brother, he almost hung up on him, because even after twenty-odd years his brother's voice was still enough to make him feel nervous and self-conscious.

_"A-Al... can I come over? Please?"_ He sounded so desperate, and a part of him wanted nothing more than to laugh mockingly before hanging up and forgetting that he had ever cared about the person on the other end of the line.

The rest of him knew he would never forgive himself if he did that, so with a quiet sigh, he said "Of course. My door is always open for you."

_Along with my heart._

The northern Nation showed up several hours later, soaked through by the pouring rain. America idly wondered whether he ran all the way from the airport, before seeing the taxi driving off behind his brother. Neither said anything for a few moments, not sure how to make up.

America was the first to speak. "I'm sorry. For yelling. I just..." He gulped, not believing he was actually going to admit it. "I was scared. I was scared he was going to hurt you to get to me and I just wasn't thinking, and I only ended up hurting you more..."

Canada said nothing, but continued to stare at him until he started to fidget from nervousness. Finally he sighed, and quietly said, "Well, you were right, in a way."

America stopped breathing. "Matt... what did he do to you?" It was a command.

His brother looked away. "It's nothing; it was a mistake on his part. I'm over it, and him."

The superpower would not be deterred. "Matt - What. Did. He. Do?"

He reached for his twin, ignoring the flinch as he was roughly grabbed, before the shirt and sweater were torn off, revealing the darkening bruises spread across his chest and back. The northern Nation looked away, hurt. "He... he thought I was you, and started in on me. He didn't realize who I was until after I knocked him for a loop. He tried apologizing but I couldn't... I..."

The superpower quietly pulled his brother into the warmest hug he could, saying nothing as Canada quietly broke down, tears staining his shoulder.

At that point, America knew that he would never be able to give up these feelings he had for his twin, because the other was just too important to him to not be there to catch him.

_This is my heart. It's a little beat up, and cracked around the edges, but it's yours to do whatever you want with it._

_Please don't break it, though, because I don't think I can fix it if you do._

~0~0~

For a while Canada stayed single, but America never made a move, too afraid to shatter the friendship and bond they had just started to rebuild. So when his brother started dating Russia after the Soviet Union fell, he did not make the same mistake as before, instead smiling and encouraging his brother while shooting his former enemy 'hurt him and I will crush you' looks.

This time around, the call came, not from his brother, but from the other Nation in question. _"Privyet, Alfred..."_ The former Soviet Nation said, worry in his voice. _"I... have made a mistake, and now I cannot find Matvey anywhere. He drove off several hours ago, but I have no idea where he could be..."_

America considered yelling, but knew that wouldn't solve anything or help him get to his brother faster. Instead he sighed. "Do you know which direction he went and which car he was in?"

_"Ah, I believe he went east, and it was red car... Honda, da? Old thing, good condition."_

America nodded. "Alright, I'll try to track him down. You should probably go home for now; he'll talk to you when he's ready."

Silence, before a quiet _"Spazibo"_ and the call ending.

The superpower thought as he drove north towards the border, trying to figure out where his brother could have gone. After all, there were so many places one could lose themselves in up in his brother's land; it felt like searching for a needle in a haystack...

Wait, didn't his brother still own that small cabin out in the middle of nowhere? If there was any place Canada would go to be alone, it would be there. No one other than the twins knew about it, and there was little chance of people stumbling across it by accident. Yeah, that was where he went, America was sure of it.

Several hours of driving later, he was proven right as he made the final turn only to see his brother's small red car parked on the side of the road. He turned off his own car and got out, but when he passed by the other something made him stop and look back. It was a good thing he did, because his brother was still in the car, head resting on the steering wheel.

The door clicked open, and the superpower sat down in the passenger's seat, before glancing over at his twin. He made no move to acknowledge him, so they both just sat there in the fading daylight, saying nothing.

After the last rays disappeared behind the treeline, America finally opened his mouth to speak, only to be preempted by Canada.

"He yelled your name." At the lack of comprehension, the northern twin clarified. "In bed. We were... y'know... and when he came, he... yelled out your name instead of mine. It... it hurt. ...I-"

"Shh. Don't talk." The superpower said, pulling his brother into his lap. "Just... let it out. I'm here for you."

A light sniff. "You promise?"

America smiled into the other's soft hair. "Of course. I'll always be there for you."

_Even when you're looking at someone else, I'll be there for you._

_Because in the end, I want to be the one to catch you when you fall._

~0~0~

The last was the hardest yet for America to endure, because unlike the others, he saw from the very beginning that Prussia was just stringing his brother along.

Well, maybe that was being a bit harsh on the ex-Nation, but he really needed to stop with his hints and promises of more that he wouldn't deliver on. Canada wasn't like the Europeans; he didn't look underneath someone's words, hunting for the double meanings behind carefully crafted sentences. He was upfront and honest about what he wanted, another thing the superpower liked about him.

He'd tried to hint to his northern twin once or twice about what his boyfriend (if he could be called that) was doing, but either Canada missed it or didn't believe him, and America let it drop.

When the inevitable happened, the southern Nation was already on his brother's porch, knocking on the door even as he was soaked by the sudden storm. The door opened, but this time it was by the bear, who muttered "He's in his room" before returning to... whatever he did.

America shucked off his soaked clothing, tossing it in the hamper before digging through the guest room's closet for the spare shirt and shorts he'd left here a while ago for situations like this. Once he was moderately dry and dressed, he made his way upstairs.

His brother's bedroom was dark, but America didn't turn on the lights, instead making his way over to the bed and lying down beside the lump under the covers. It moved a bit, before his brother's muffled voice made its way out.

"Al, I don't want to talk right now."

America just shrugged as well as he could lying down. "That's fine; you don't have to. Besides, your bed is comfier that the one in the guest room, so I'll probably just take a nap..."

More movement, and a blond head poked up, halfheartedly glaring at him. "If you do that, I'll shove you off the side."

The superpower pouted. "Aw, c'mon, it's pouring outside! I'm cold and damp and my own brother doesn't want to give me a hug?"

Canada rolled his eyes before maneuvering so that his brother could join him under the covers. "You didn't have to come over, you know. I'm fine."

The southern twin turned so that he was facing his brother, a light frown on his face. "I heard about you and Gilbert."

The other looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

America moved closer, wrapping his arms around the northern Nation, holding him close. "Like I said, you don't have to. I just said I heard about it."

For a while neither of them spoke or moved, and the superpower was actually half-asleep when his brother finally spoke. "I.. he said he loved me, but he lied. All he wanted was- was to fuck, and once he had that he couldn't care less."

He said nothing, just holding his brother close and letting him talk at his own pace.

"I... it's like no one cares anymore... it hurts, Al..."

_Don't be sad; I care. I care so much it hurts sometimes._

"I just... I wish someone loved me..."

_I do. Don't I count?_

A long stretch of silence. "...Al...?"

America realized he had said that last thought aloud, and his brother had heard every word. His eyes widened and he started to push away, but Canada's hands were suddenly clasped around his arms like steel traps. There was no way he was going to get out of this now. His gaze was fixed on a random spot on the sheets, not wanting to meet that piercing gaze.

"...did you mean that?"

The superpower didn't speak, just gave a faint nod. He felt himself getting pulled closer, his head now resting underneath his brother's.

"...how long?"

Did he have to ask that? "Since you broke up with Francis."

"...Al, that was more than eighty years ago. Why didn't you say anything?"

Finally, finally his gaze lifted to meet those violet eyes. "By the time I figured it out, you were already dating Arthur, and I didn't want to say anything because you looked so happy with him. Then the Great Depression happened, and I figured making a move on you would be a bad idea. You started dating that Ukraine chick, and it was getting harder to keep my jealousy in check, so I stopped visiting for a while.

"After the war, I almost asked you out after you broke up with Netherlands, but I couldn't say it. Then you started dating Cuba and, well, you remember that. After that I didn't want to do anything that would wreck our friendship again so soon after we'd made up, so I just sat back and let Ivan date you. Then when you moved on to Gilbert I tried warning you but, I don't know, maybe I wasn't being direct enough.

"The whole time... it hurt. When you were dating them, a part of me just wanted to simply yell at you to notice me, to see that I was there and wasn't going to leave you like they did. Every time you came to me or I came for you after a break-up, I kept thinking about telling you, but always chickened out. Because I was scared that you wouldn't see me that way, that I was always just the fallback guy."

Canada just continued to stare at him. "So all those times... when you were complimenting me..."

"...I meant every word. You are gorgeous. You are amazing. I... I just..."

And there was nothing else to say, because suddenly the space between them was occupied, and the oh-so-sweet taste of his brother's lips was everything he had imagined and more. He returned the kiss, eyes closing as he let the warm sensations flow throughout his body, leaving his nerves tingling and suddenly aware of the arms wrapping around him and holding him close.

It seemed like an eternity later that they finally came apart, breathing heavily as they just gazed at each other. America was fairly certain the smile on his face was going to stick that way, considering how light and giddy he felt.

Their foreheads pressed together, and Canada quietly muttered "You idiot", although the tone behind them was anything but malicious. As they fell asleep there, entwined in each other, America's final thought made him smile.

_It's... nice, being in love._

_Thank you._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: Oh my god the fluff! Yeah, I was listening/watching the amv above while reading some AmeCan fluff, and I knew I had to write this. If you look at the lyrics, you'll see I've carefully entwined them into the story without actually using them, so I think I can safely list this as 'not a songfic'.

(Eleven pages, by the way. Seriously. This took me most of the day to write.)

So~ thoughts? It's the first deliberately ship-y thing I've written (not counting Across the Pond, which doesn't really focus on the ship much right now anyway), so it's... yeah. This was fun to write, even if it _was_ time-consuming.

And yes, I went through every common Canada pairing. I know there are other, less common ones, but I felt this worked out best. Now, I don't have anything against those pairings, but, well, I'm an AmeCan fangirl. So sue me.

Fluff... the feels... o3o


	2. Canada

Always There to Catch You (Hetalia)

Author: Ashynarr

Summary: It was a fact that Canada had poor luck when it came to relationships with the other Nations. It was also a fact that America would be there every time to catch him when things fell through.

Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mine.

Warning: AmeCan fluff, Can/Others mentioned, Oneshot (Now Twoshot)

(Here's a fast extra, featuring Canada's POV. Enjoy!)

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

He ignored the storm outside. He ignored the knock on the door, the sound of it being opened, America's steps _(familiar as no one else was) _as he first made his way to the bathroom, the guest room, and finally his own. He only moved when his brother claimed a side of the bed, just so that he wasn't directly underneath him.

"Al, I don't want to talk right now."

Canada swore he could feel his twin's shrug through the blanket. "That's fine; you don't have to. Besides, your bed is comfier that the one in the guest room, so I'll probably just take a nap..."

Oh, that did not go over well. The northern Nation forced himself out from under the covers so he could properly glare at his brother. "If you do that, I'll shove you off the side."

The superpower was unfazed, instead pouting at his brother. "Aw, c'mon, it's pouring outside! I'm cold and damp and my own brother doesn't want to give me a hug?"

That didn't sound nice at all, but he knew his brother would keep pouting and moaning until he relented, so he rolled his eyes and maneuvered himself so America could join him under the covers - an invitation which his twin eagerly jumped on. "You didn't have to come over, you know. I'm fine."

America was facing him now, a light frown on his face. "I heard about you and Gilbert."

Of course that was his brother came over for; he always came over after a break-up _(if he didn't go down there first)_. It was an unspoken agreement between the two - Canada would have a fall-out with whoever he was dating at the time, and the southern twin would take care of him until he got back on his feet.

Sometimes he wondered why his brother did it; it's not like the superpower got anything out of it. The thought made him feel guilty, and he looked away. "I don't want to talk about it."

After the incident with Cuba, his brother never pushed him about these things. Instead, warm arms _(always so careful)_ wrapped around him, holding him close so he could feel America's breath against his hair and his heartbeat under his hand. "Like I said, you don't have to. I just said I heard about it."

As the evening wore on, neither spoke, the only noise the pattering of rain against the window as the twins huddled together like they were small colonies again. He could hear the superpower's breath even out as sleep started to claim him, and felt a sudden need to talk, just so he wouldn't be stuck awake mired in his thoughts while his brother slept peacefully beside him.

"I.. he said he loved me, but he lied. All he wanted was- was to fuck, and once he had that he couldn't care less."

America said nothing, but Canada could feel the other's arms around him, comforting and encouraging him to continue. So he did.

"I... it's like no one cares anymore... it hurts, Al..." The words just kept coming out, like a dam had burst and there was no way to stop it and it had to get out _now_. "I just... I wish someone loved me..."

And he did. He wished he could have something like he'd had with Irunya - no, Iryna - all those years ago, before a second world war and the following Cold War had left them too distant, too different to pick up where they had left off.

_"I do. Don't I count?"_

Lost in his thoughts, he almost missed the whisper that he wasn't even sure his brother had said. But he hadn't missed it, and his thoughts all screeched to a sudden halt as those five words echoed through his mind.

"...Al...?" He started to pull back, to ask whether he'd heard that at all; apparently he had, because America had a panicked look in his eyes and was trying to pull away.

However, the northern Nation refused to just let his brother go after a confession like that.

His hands wrapped around the superpower's arms, knowing that the other wouldn't try to break out of his grip for fear of injuring him. His twin stopped struggling, instead focusing his eyes on the sheet below them so he didn't have to meet Canada's questioning gaze.

He had to know. "...did you mean that?"

America barely nodded, but it was there. And that was that. He pulled his southern twin closer, wondering if this was how his brother had felt every time he did this for him. "...how long?"

A moment of hesitation, before a quiet whisper of "Since you broke up with Francis."

...that... had not been the expected answer. "...Al, that was more than eighty years ago. Why didn't you say anything?" All those times he'd teased his brother about being oblivious, how could he have missed something as big as this? He felt like a total hypocrite.

Brilliant blue rose to meet his gaze, and in them he could see all the conflicted emotions – fear, hurt, worry, tenderness, and something so intense he wondered how he'd missed it for so long; a burning longing, a passion he'd only seen once before in the eyes of a younger boy who had dreamed of freedom for himself and his people.

"By the time I figured it out, you were already dating Arthur, and I didn't want to say anything because you looked so happy with him. Then the Great Depression happened, and I figured making a move on you would be a bad idea. You started dating that Ukraine chick, and it was getting harder to keep my jealousy in check, so I stopped visiting for a while.

"After the war, I almost asked you out after you broke up with Netherlands, but I couldn't say it. Then you started dating Cuba and, well, you remember that. After that I didn't want to do anything that would wreck our friendship again so soon after we'd made up, so I just sat back and let Ivan date you. Then when you moved on to Gilbert I tried warning you but, I don't know, maybe I wasn't being direct enough.

"The whole time... it hurt. When you were dating them, a part of me just wanted to simply yell at you to notice me, to see that I was there and wasn't going to leave you like they did. Every time you came to me or I came for you after a break-up, I kept thinking about telling you, but always chickened out. Because I was scared that you wouldn't see me that way, that I was always just the fallback guy."

The words were like daggers, each piercing into him with the realization that for every complaint and hurt he'd felt, his brother must have been feeling just as much _(if not more)_ as he watched the person he _loved _- and wasn't that a strange thing to think? America had never lasted in any of his flings – move from one person to the next, either bad luck or nerves preventing him from saying anything.

All the memories came flowing back, and with a shock Canada realized how tender the other had been, how he'd always do or say just the right things to cheer him up. All those times the superpower must have wanted to pull him into a kiss, to hold him and never let go, but hadn't because he'd _cared_ too much. "So all those times... when you were complimenting me..."

"...I meant every word. You are gorgeous. You are amazing. I... I just..."

His brother seemed at a loss for what to say, so Canada solved it for him by leaning in, locking their lips together. After a brief moment of surprise, it was returned enthusiastically, the superpower's arms wrapping around him and holding him closer _(more intimately)_.

When they broke apart, the northern twin was amused to see the lovestruck, silly grin splayed across America's face. Grinning himself, he pressed his forehead to his brother's, muttering a quiet "You idiot", knowing that the other wouldn't take offense.

As they fell asleep there, tangled in each other, a stray thought left a smile on his face even as he drifted off.

_Maybe you'll be the one._

_I can't be sure, but I have a good feeling about it._

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

AN: I hope Tavi!anon enjoys this. I guess after your comment I was kinda curious too, and it ended up becoming an extra chapter/story/scene/whatever. Sorry it isn't the whole thing, but I felt this worked better.

Yes, I went over the dialogue again, but this time it was Canada's thoughts during the whole thing instead of America's. I kinda tried to make the last lines show how their thoughts on the matter were different but at the same time so close.

Sorry I haven't been writing more, but I just feel a bit burned out right now (plus I've been pretty busy with a new summer schedule). I swear I'll actually start updating the chapter stories again soon.

(mofalle!anon, one day I will figure out who you are, so I can properly shower you with replies to your reviews along with some hugs. But for now, know that your reviews have always pleased me.)


End file.
